Harry Potter and the Dark Mark
by EmcR
Summary: Voldemort only made one intentional Horcrux and instead found another way to keep himself immortal. Can Harry figure out what it is and if he does, is there really anyway to undo it? Story starts in sixth year, mostly cannon before that.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; therefore it is safe to assume that I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story that you may or may not recognize.

AN: I liked the whole concept of the Horcrux brought forth by J.K. but the whole seven pieces of the soul thing just didn't fly with me. Deathly Hallows became just like any random RPG game that you have to go destroy a few objects in order to be able to face the final boss. In this fic Voldemort has one intentional Horcrux (The Diary) which allowed him to survive against Harry when he tried to kill him in Godric's Hollow. My Voldemort however realized the dangers of a horcrux and realized they are not fool proof. He developed a different method of becoming immortal after coming back to power.

This story begins in the summer before sixth year, everything before this point is the same as cannon. You might believe that my own fic is rather closely following cannon as well but rest assured, you won't think that way after a couple of chapters. Pairings are all cannon though there may be some fooling around before the final relationships are established. This story is rated M for a reason so if you don't like M rated fics don't read!

**The Will reading**

Harry walked through the streets of Surrey with a small feeling that he was being watched. He had the feeling all summer and at first chalked it up to paranoia. As the days passed by however he noticed little odd things that confirmed that someone was indeed following him. Oftentimes while he walked alone he could have sworn that he heard footsteps behind him but when he turned around they stopped. After he continued walking they would not start again, and this seemed to happen to him every few days.

There was one time he though he heard someone whisper. "Shit forgot it again!" when he turned around and once again the footsteps stopped after he went back along his way.

Another time he had been sitting on a swing set late in the evening and thought he saw the swing move on its own as if someone was sitting next to him. At this point he had around in his swing and "accidently" pushed up against the swing next to him and felt a heavy object on the swing. After untangling himself and grabbing the swing he found it once again to appear normal. He got angry at this point.

"Whoever you are stop following me, I don't need to be watched!"

The incidents died down after that but he knew whoever it was had probably decided it would be best to keep their distance. That is until one day while walking down a semi crowded street someone behind him yelled out "ouch!" and several people fell.

Harry turned around to see a couple of people on the ground.

"Watch where you're going you git!" cried out a girl.

"Sorry, I just, it felt like someone fell on top of me!" cried the man who had fell over her.

Harry looked to the ground and saw a couple of fingers that did not seem to be attached to a body. He realized that no one else seemed to have noticed them so he walked over and stepped on them.

"Do you need any help?" he asked the girl.

"No, thanks," she said as she got up muttering swear words under her breath.

The man also left and Harry stood there with his foot still on the fingers which seemed to be trying to get out from under his shoes. He leaned down as if to tie his shoe laces and whispered, "If you tell me who you are, I'll get off of your fingers."

"It's Tonks now get up!" she hissed.

Harry mercifully released her and got up and slowly inched closer to where she should be.

"Harry I like you and everything but you're a little too young for me," he heard Tonks' voice apparently coming from nowhere.

"You're a metamorphagus why bother with an invisibility cloak if you can change your appearance at will?" he asked the air.

"Moody's orders I do look like someone else but he wanted me to put on the cloak as well let's go to the park? I'll take the cloak off over there and we can talk properly," the air told him.

Harry walked over to the park and found himself an area away from others. A beautiful blond girl whom Harry had never met before appeared out of thin air and reverted to an even more beautiful girl with spiked pink hair. Harry couldn't help but appreciate some of Tonks' finer assets.

Tonks noticed and grinned, "Like what you see Harry?"

Harry blushed at having been caught checking her out and stammered, "I-I that is umm…"

Tonks laughed aloud, "Don't worry Harry you're a perfectly healthy young male, I'm flattered that you think I'm a good sight to behold."

"Right…" he said, "Why are you following me?"

"Dumbledore's order's," she said to him, "you know you were being watched last summer and if anything this summer is even more dangerous."

"Dunno, no Dementor's flying about trying to kiss me or my cousin."

"Voldemort's out in the open now Harry, I'm sure you've heard a few things from the muggle news that seem a bit to suspicious to be accidents or natural disasters?"

Harry nodded and then received a hard and loud slap to the face.

"Bloody hell what was that for!"

"For stepping on my fingers earlier and for letting your eyes linger where they don't belong," then Tonks grinned, "though I don't mind the second thing all too much."

The red hand print on Harry's face seemed to spread across the rest of him after Tonks said this.

"You're so adorable when you blush," she said with a giggle.

"I do fancy someone else but I wouldn't mind having a little fun with you until he gets his head out of his arse," she said still keeping the wicked grin on her face.

Harry turned an even darker shade of red than the Weasleys could have mustered.

"Look, I realize you probably shouldn't be talking to me but can you at least tell me when I'm going to get the hell away from here?" asked the still blushing Harry.

"Well you should be receiving a note from Dumbledore soon he's going to escort you to Sirius' will reading," she said to him, a darker expression going across her face.

Harry's blush faded away as thoughts of his godfather raced through his mind, he stood there staring off into space wondering if he could actually handle going to the will reading service.

"Where is it going to be held?" he asked her.

"At Gringotts, the goblins usually take care of these things," she replied.

Harry sighed and turned away from her fighting the tears that were threatening to overtake him.

"Harry…" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry.."

"Don't be sorry Harry, it's ok to let out your emotions."

Again Harry simply stood and stared off into space not responding to Tonks.

"Harry, I've got about two more hours before the next guard takes over, let's take a walk around the park and just talk?"

Harry sighed, "Alright, I suppose."

He felt surprisingly comfortable around her though they had barely spoken very much before this. They walked around the park at first in silence until Tonks finally broke it.

"Harry, can you tell me what's going through your mind?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Tonks."

Tonks glanced over at her companion, it seemed the tears had subsided and he was simply in a stoic state.

"Please Harry? I…I'd like to talk about it too…he was my cousin after all."

Harry kept walking along side her and said nothing for a few minutes, "If I had taken my Occlumency lessons more seriously it wouldn't have happened," he said.

"So you believe it's your fault?"

"Well it is isn't it? It's because of me Remus is the last marauder, it's because of me Sirius is gone," he said as his voice cracked tears once again threatening to take control of him.

Tonks flinched at the mentioning of Remus but ignored it and putting an arm around him she led him to a park bench and they sat.

"Harry, did you cast the spell that caused Sirius to fall through the veil?"

Harry glanced at her for a quick second she was very close to him and if he turned slightly to his left their faces would only be inches apart. He shook his head but said nothing more afterwards.

"Then it wasn't your fault, you didn't kill him, it was my dear aunt Bella who did it," she spat the last few words.

Anger boiled in Harry's blood when he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange. He then proceeded to admit to something he never even told Ron or Hermione.

"I used Crucio on her," he said in almost a whisper.

Tonks eyes widened at this but said nothing as she simply held him tighter, her arm having still been around him since leading him to the bench.

"It didn't really work…I couldn't cast it properly, can't do anything properly really."

"You couldn't do it because you don't have that type of hatred in you Harry, you jus t lost a loved one you were consumed my grief not hate. I know you wouldn't have been able to use such an atrocious curse on her Harry, it just wouldn't work for you."

Harry sat there wondering why he was just telling her this. He felt a warm feeling inside as she held him close.

"I can't stop thinking about that moment Tonks, I can't stop thinking about how stupid I was acting."

"We all do stupid things Harry, but look part of life is loss and dealing with it. Sirius is with your parents right now, watching over you and I'm sure he's happy to be with them. I never met your parents but I'm sure that they wouldn't want you brooding like this. I also know for a fact that Sirius wouldn't want you to be so depressed either. He loved you Harry, don't disappoint him by wasting yourself away in depression."

He turned his head to look at her, tears still in his eyes, "Hermione told me that before term ended but I pretty much ignored her. I guess I needed to hear it from someone else thanks," he said trying to muster up a smile. "I'm not really going to just get over it like that but thank you for not just running away after I caught you, I just really wanted some company for a little while."

Tonks' heart turned for him and she did something without thinking at all. She kissed him. They sat on the bench kissing softly on the lips and eventually let the lips part and their tongues explored each other. For a while they simply enjoyed each other's company like this until someone walked by and interrupted them.

"Get a room will ya? This is a public park!" cried a jogger as he passed by. Tonks and Harry both stopped glaring at the young man as Harry gave him a rude gesture. They both looked at each other and started laughing, they continued to laugh for a while not able to meet the others eyes without going into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Harry, you just looked so adorable," she said with a grin.

"I don't mind really," he said smiling back at her.

"You knew you were being followed for a while didn't you?"

"Yea," he said, "several incidents simply caught my attention."

"I'm sure those were all me, I kept forgetting to cast a silencing charm on my feet, you would think after Auror training and being Moody's protégé I'd remember something like that. Then of course you already know how much of a klutz I am and well that's how you caught me today."

Harry simply chuckled, "Well I'm glad I did," he said looking at her craving another kiss. She looked back at him smiling, knowing exactly what he wanted. She gave him a peck on the lips, "I should get undercover soon, I'm afraid if I kiss you again I might get a little carried away and lose track of time. Wouldn't want the next guard finding us shagging in a public park."

Harry blushed deeply again not able to form any coherent words out of his mouth. She chuckled at this and kissed him deeply again breaking it off a short while later.

"I've still got a couple more days of guard duty left before Dumbledore will come to pick you up, next time we'll be able to hang out a little longer, I'd like to get to know you a little better Harry if that's alright?"

Harry nodded, "Sounds good to me, it's nice to have someone to talk to other than my dear family."

"I'm sure it is," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to change and go under the cloak, act like we weren't snogging and go about your regular day. If you can do that we'll snog some more tomorrow ." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry laughed, "Well I'm definitely looking forward to that then."

She grinned changing into her blond persona and putting on her cloak and stepping away from Harry. She wasn't sure who would be next guard and if it was Moody she'd rather not have him use his magical eye to spot her being a little too close to Harry. Harry sighed and pulled himself together and walked home.

The next few days went on in a similar fashion. Tonks would get rid of her disguise and she and Harry would take a walk through the park and do some snogging. Much to the disappointment of both parties they were not able to do more than that in a park though both ached to do more than just a little bit of "petting" and "exploring" with one another.

Though Tonks was enjoying herself she found herself usually feeling extremely guilty afterwards, though her other romantic interest was not returning her feelings she still cared deeply for him. She felt it a betrayal even thought they were not together. She also realized that she would have to be careful with Harry. She couldn't lead him on too much, she hoped he realized this was just a little fun between them and that nothing serious could really come out from this. She decided to voice her thoughts to him a couple days later when they went to the park and he told her that Dumbledore had finally contacted him.

"He's going to pick me up tomorrow to take me, said I can stay with the Weasleys after it's over."

"That's good," she said with a smile.

He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Something wrong Tonks?"

"Well…I wanted to make a few things clear…about well us I guess."

Harry looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"What do you feel for me Harry?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before answering, "I see you as a friend I guess, a good one."

"Nothing more than that?"

"I remember you told me there was someone else that you fancied, I figured I was just here for a little while you know…I didn't think this would really last as a long term thing."

"You don't mind that Harry?"

"No I don't I guess…I know a relationship between us wouldn't really work, you're an Auror and I'm just some kid from Hogwarts."

"You shouldn't downplay yourself like that Harry, you're a great guy…it's just…"

"You really like this other bloke."

She nodded at him thankful that he understood.

"I wouldn't really mind having fun with you though, as long as we're both free, sort of like a friends with benefits deal I suppose?" she said with a grin.

He grinned back at her, "I wouldn't mind that at all really."

"Well then it's a deal as long as neither of us are in a relationship then we can have a little fun, but if either of us find someone this stops immediately, is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't think you'd really be ok with that."

"I hope you don't think ill of me, I'm not a scarlet women or anything, I wouldn't cheat on someone who I'm in a serious relationship with but when I'm not in a relationship I don't see anything wrong with having a little fun. It takes your mind off other things that's bothering you, as long as it's with someone who understands and wants the same thing I don't see it as being a problem."

Harry nodded, he felt a lot of comfort with Tonks the past few days and in the end that was all he really wanted. Just a way to get his mind off things for a little while and just relax. Finally relieved that Harry understood what their relationship was Tonks proceeded to snog him again still aching to do a little more but unfortunately there was no place to go and not enough time to do anything.

That night Harry let the Dursley's know that he would be leaving the next day and that Dumbledore would be picking him up.

"He won't be coming through the bloody fireplace will he?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Er…I don't know actually but I doubt it, I'm sure he heard what happened with the Weasley family when they tried."

"Well as long as he comes and goes as soon as possible I have no issue with it, provided you've gone with him."

"Believe me I think we both agree on that sentiment."

He packed his things soon after and sent Hedwig ahead.

"Head over to the Weasleys and take this note with you I'll see you tomorrow," he said to her. She nipped at his fingers affectionately and flew off. At 10:30 in the morning the following day Albus Dumbledore dressed in a vibrant pink suit rang the doorbell at the Number four Privet Drive.

Vernon having the day off answered the door to find the strange man at his doorstep and realized immediately who it was.

"Well get inside then, before the neighbors see you," said the large man.

"Yes that would be the most horrible that that could happen wouldn't it?" said Dumbledore as he walked in.

"By the way it is good to see your Mr. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore, your nephew's headmaster."

"Just wait here, I'll bring the boy down and you can leave."

"Actually Mr. Dursley I was hoping we could have a little chat with your family, I won't be long just a few minutes of your time would suffice."

As he said this Petunia and Dudley walked out of the kitchen to find them talking and Harry soon came down the stairs realizing that Dumbledore was probably here.

"Ah everyone is here, let's go to the living room and get comfortable shall we?" he said leading them into their living room and taking a seat.

"Please do sit down," he said with a smile.

"Now see here, you can't just waltz into our home and just…" whatever Vernon Dursley was going to say was lost however he his wife and son were levitated into the couch.

"Do sit down Harry," said Dumbledore motioning to the empty seat beside him.

Harry barely suppressing his laughter and forgetting he was slightly angry with the old man decided to sit beside him. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes though it faded once he looked over to the Dursley's.

"Well how about some tea?" he said conjuring up a few cups for everyone. Harry and Dumbledore both began sipping on theirs while the Dursley's refused to touch the cups that seemed to be hitting their heads wishing to be taken from the air. Dudley looked terrified at his cup and shrank into the couch.

"Now, I am of course here to take Harry today and to inform you that next year he will be of age."

"He will be seventeen next year, he does not become of age until he is eighteen!" cried Vernon.

Harry was surprised that his Uncle actually knew this fact.

"In the Wizarding world seventeen is the age we reach adulthood," replied the headmaster.

All the Dursley's flinched at the mention of Wizards, though Vernon somehow was able to maintain his rage.

"That is preposterous!"

"Be that as it may, I ask as I did so many years ago when I left Harry with you that you let him live with you in your home but just for one last summer, after that it is up to you and Harry whether or not he will be returning here."

"I think we all know the answer to that one," muttered Harry.

Dumbledore eyed the elder Dursley's a few minutes before continuing, "I asked you to take care of him as if he were your own, I am actually glad now that you didn't," he said as his gaze fell on the Dudley.

"You've done a great harm to the one you claimed to actually care for, and I find myself glad that Harry has become who he is today and though he had a hard time growing up here you did in some way shape him to be the man he is today."

"Are you implying that we mistreat Dudley?" screeched Petunia.

"I am not implying anything Petunia, you may take it however you wish. I understand you wish me to leave and Harry and I do have elsewhere to be, but I simply ask that you take him in at least one more time next year," he said looking at the Dursleys.

"Fine the boy can come, but after next summer that is it!" cried Vernon.

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well then, Harry have you packed your belongings?"

"Yes sir they are out in the hall."

"Alright, I'm going to shrink them so you can carry them in your pocket it will not due to lug around your trunk while we are conducting today's business."

Harry got up and headed out to the hall with Dumbledore behind him. Before he stepped out into the hall however he turned back to the Dursley's, "Thank you for your hospitality."

He then walked out and commenced with shrinking Harry's belongings.

"Hold my arm Harry we are going to be apparating to just outside of Gringotts."

Harry took Dumbledore's right arm and together they apparated to the front of the bank. Harry then realized that he absolutely hated apparition. Dumbledore noticing this chuckled, "it gets easier when you learn to do it yourself. How was your Summer Harry we didn't talk much while we were at your home."

"It was like any other summer I suppose," he told the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded, "I am sorry I sprang this on you out of nowhere Harry but I have been busy with some affairs for the order and I nearly forgot that I had to inform you of this."

Harry nodded, "It's alright sir."

Dumbledore led him inside and they walked up to a teller.

"Can I help you?" asked the Goblin.

"I am Albus Dumbledore escorting Mr. Harry Potter here for the will reading of Sirius Black." The goblin led them to a separate room where he noticed that several other people were sitting and waiting. He noticed Tonks right away and sent a smile in her direction, he did not go to sit down beside her as they needed to keep a level of discretion between them. He found Arthur and Molly Weasley and was smothered in Molly's embrace. He also gave Arthur a hug and then turned to Remus. The man looked worse than normal but managed a smile at the boy. To Remus' surprise Harry also gave him a hug and they sat down beside each other. Remus was the last link Harry had to his parents and Harry was the last link Remus had to his best friends.

They sat down and older looking Goblin stood before them. "We are here today for the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black, I will now begin the reading. All bequests given by Mr. Black will be sent to the Vaults of those mentioned. I will now begin:

I Sirius Orion Black, head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this instrument to be my last will and testimony. I hereby revoke all previous wills codicils. I direct that the disposition of my remains be as follows:

First to Remus John Lupin, I leave 100,000 galleons that cannot be returned or given to anyone else and can only be used by the aforementioned person. This isn't a charity Remus take it, buy yourself some nice clothes, I also leave him Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Second to Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave 100,000 galleons. You took Harry in and treated him as if he were your own. I cannot thank you enough for that and this does not even begin to cover the amount of things you've done for him and the rest of us. You deserve this and so much more.

Third to Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger I leave a trust of 10,000 galleons each, thank you for looking after Harry. You are his greatest friends and like Arthur and Molly I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for him. To Hermione I also leave all of the books in the black family library, I know you can make good use of them.

Fourth, I reinstate Andromeda Black into the Ancient and Most Noble house of black which also instates Nymphadora Tonks into the house as well. I leave you each with 20,000 galleons and hope that this can at least begin to make up for the pain that my mother has caused you cousin.

Finally, to Harry James Potter I leave everything else I own. I also name him my heir and declare him the next Head of the Ancient and Noble house of black when he has come of age. I hope you can bring my family name into a better light Harry, and please remember that you have so many people around you who care for you and are there. Please do not push them away and please live your life, I will be with your parents looking over you."

The Rest of the reading passed by in a blur as Harry raced through thoughts of his Godfather and the short time that he knew him. Eventually it was over and he felt himself being prodded by Remus. "Harry…it's over…let's go."

They all walked outside of the of the house and apparated to Grimmauld place.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry.

"We are in the process of putting up protective charms around the burrow, until that's done this place is safer, I know it's hard Harry but it's only for a short time," said Remus.

"I fixed up lunch before we went to the bank, I'll go heat it up, will you be staying for lunch Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I would love to, Harry I ask that after lunch if you could accompany me on a little errand I have would that be alright?"

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was asking him this but nodded. He assumed everyone else already knew of this as no one seemed surprised when Dumbledore told him about it.

They walked into the house and somehow were able to get past the portrait of Mrs. Black without waking her up. He found Hermione and Ron in the living room talking with Ginny.

"Harry!" cried out Ginny and Hermione.

They each got up to give him a hug followed by Ron who gave him a man hug, "Hey there mate."

"How've your summers been?" he asked them.

"Alright we were at the burrow for a little while but soon we moved in here until the burrow is safe again, which won't be until the winter hols anyway," said Ginny, "so we're here for the summer."

"I came a couple of days ago," explained Hermione, "I spent some time with my parents in France and now I'm going to be here for the rest of the summer with you lot."

Soon they were all ushered into the dining room and they all continued talking about their summer. Although Harry was still depressed he felt happier being around his friends, remembering what Sirius said about them.

Ron and Hermione nearly flipped when they heard what Sirius had left them and Hermione immediately wanted to go searching through the library but was pulled back into her seat by a laughing Ginny. After lunch was over Dumbledore approached Harry.

"I am sorry I have to cut your festivities with your friends short Harry but I really do need you to accompany me on a small errand, I promise you will not be gone for too long."

"Where are going sir?"

"To recruit a new member of our staff, as I'm sure you realize that once again we are one member short."

Harry nodded remembering that Umbridge was thankfully no longer the dark arts Professor.

"Why do you need my help sir?"

"I believe you will understand once our errand is complete Harry, come let's go."

He bade goodbye to his friends and walked out with the headmaster, again wondering why it was that he was needed in order to recruit a new member of the staff. Harry shrugged it off though as he once again experienced the unpleasant feeling of side-along apparition.


End file.
